COMBUSTION AND HEALTH EFFECTS SYMPOSIUM: ENGAGING COMMUNITIES PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The International Congress on Combustion By-Products and Their Health Effects is a biennial event that serves as an interdisciplinary platform for discussions on the formation, environmental fate, health effects, policy and remediation of combustion by-products. It has been associated with the NIEHS Superfund Research Program since 1990, when the first congress was held at the National Institute of Health Facility in Bethesda, MD. For the last 28 years, the location of this event has rotated between US, Europe and Asia. The 16th International Congress on Combustion By-Products and their Health Effects (PIC2019) will be held in Ann Arbor, MI on the University of Michigan campus July 10-12, 2019. Major conference themes include Mobile and Stationary Sources in Urban Environment, Open Fires, Indoor Pollution, and Halogenated Pollutants. The target audience will be academic and industrial researchers, clinicians and clinician scientists, governmental officials, and stakeholders with a heavy emphasis on trainees (students and postdoctoral scientists). We are requesting support to host the PIC2019 conference. Since it is our intent to foster the career development of students and new investigators, each session will have at least one early career investigator presenting. A specific session will be dedicated to flash-talks so that young trainees can have an opportunity to present their work to a broad audience, Also career panel for pre- and post-doctoral trainees is planned during the meeting. Funds will be mainly used to support travel for invited speakers and young researchers. Based on past attendance, we anticipate ~150 participants. With this conference we aim at (1) increasing collaboration and partnerships among those in our target audience; (2) contributing to the exchange of the latest information and ideas related to environmental health; (3) providing a forum for communication on how to incorporate research evidence into innovative strategies for addressing environmental health issues and creating sustainable, affordable alternatives on a global scale; and (4) fostering the career development of students and early stage investigators. We are requesting $20,500 to support travel to the meeting for four internationally recognized speakers in this field, four award flight tickets for international early stage investigators and trainees and four award tickets for domestic young trainees. Selection of travel awardees for trainees will be based on the quality their abstracts, but specific attention will focus on providing underrepresented minorities, women, physically disadvantaged, and other individuals who have been traditionally underrepresented in these fields with the opportunity to attend this meeting. The URL for the conference is: https://pic2019.engin.umich.edu/